Pingu's Birthday
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Une soirée dans sous-marin, un anniversaire surprise.
Shashi toqua à la porte de la cabine de son capitaine, attendis l'autorisation et entra dans la fameuse pièce.

-Shashi, que fais-tu là ?

-On prépare une fête pour l'anniversaire de Penguin, on voulait que vous soyez présent.

Law, regarda son cahier, réfléchissant, il avait encore du travail à faire.

-Si vous n'avez pas de cadeau, on peut dire, que vous avez mit avec nous... Puis ça vous fera du bien de sortir, un peu de votre cabine !

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates, se leva de sa chaise, annonçant au subalterne qu'il arrivait dans un instant. Shashi prit alors congé, et le chirurgien de la mort ferma son cahier où reposer ses travaux. Il se prépara alors pour la soirée, puis sortant de la pièce, emmena un petit paquet avec lui. Ainsi, il se déplaça jusqu'à la salle principale du navire, transformer en salle de fête, pour une soirée.

-Capitaine ! Bepo vient juste de partir pour aller chercher Penguin.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et s'assit dans le canapé, une bouteille de sake à la main, attentant l'arrivé du jeune homme, qui ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, quelques instants plus tard, et tandis que le membre d'équipage tant attendu entra dans la pièce, tout le monde cria la même phrase, s'amusant, riant, alors que le capitaine, rester silencieux. Une bonne partie de la soirée, se déroula ainsi, où tout l'équipage souriait, dansait, faisait la fête, tous, sauf l'ancien Shichibukai, buvant sur le canapé, en train regardant tout le monde, mais surtout le principale intéressé de la fête. La nuit fut, bien entamé, et beaucoup de membre se couchèrent, ne laissant réveillé que très peu de personne, Shashi, Bepo, Law et Penguin. Les matelots, décidèrent de faire un jeu, bien que trois n'était pas amusant, Penguin, désigné par les autres le lancèrent à parler au capitaine. Il avait deux petites teintes rouges sur ses joues, cacher par sa tête baissé et son chapeau.

-Ca... Capitaine... J'ai... J'aimerais, que vous participiez... Au jeu...

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Action où boire. On donne une action, si la personne accepte elle fait le gage, sinon, elle boit.

-Je veux bien.

-Merci Capitaine !

Le jeune homme, sourit, heureux que son capitaine accepte. Ainsi s'écoula la soirée à jouer à ce jeu. Au cour de ce divertissement, las actions fusèrent et se firent de plus en plus salace, et les personnes, encore présente, de plus en plus saoule. Le tours de Penguin arriva, Shashi, lui chuchota à l'oreille, l'homme réfléchis un instant, hésitant, avant d'accepté et de se lever, et de se diriger vers son supérieur, s'asseyant timidement sur les genoux du brun, ayant son chapeau de travers, qui laissait entre-percevoir ses magnifiques yeux bleu, les joues rougis par l'alcool et la gêne, alors que ses lèvres, se dirigeait doucement vers celle face à lui, finissant la bouche collé, contre l'autre. Un baiser passionné, se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes, leurs langues jouaient, se quittaient, se retrouvaient, les mains se baladèrent, celle de Penguin dans les cheveux de son capitaine, tandis que celle de Law, se mettait sur les hanches de son membre d'équipage. Mais l'air se fit rare, et les deux personnes se séparèrent, rouge. Le subordonné, se leva, un peu gauche, Law fit de même et sortit, une fois à l'extérieur, il s'assit sur le pont, regardant le ciel noir, parsemé d'étoiles brillantes de milles feux, le spectacle était beau à voir, et permettait au chirurgien de réfléchir en toute liberté. La nuit était calme. Penguin encore rouge, et gêné, arriva, et s'arrêta après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, regardant le ciel, puis le capitaine du navire.

-Penguin ?

Le jeune homme, qui était de dos au chirurgien de la mort, sursauta, surprit, ne s'y attendant pas.

-Ou... Oui ?

-Viens.

Le jeune homme fit ce que son capitaine lui demanda, et vint devant lui, alors le brun, rajouta qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Penguin, s'assit donc face à son commandant, qui s'approcha, et le prit dans ses bras. Le matelot, posa alors sa tête, sur l'épaule, face à lui, le temps passa, pendant un moment, ou il avait fermé les yeux, profitant du moment. Le chef du sous-marin, lui profité de l'étreinte et de la vue, sur le ciel étoilé, et la lune resplendissante.

-C'est magnifique.

Penguin, rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel, avant de se tourner complètement, restant entre les jambes de Law, il posa son dos contre le torse de ce dernier, qui passa ses bras autours de la taille de son subordonné, le serrant contre lui.

-Vous avez raison, Capitaine !

A ce moment où les deux personnes regardèrent ensemble le ciel, qui brillait doucement, ne rendant pas la nuit complètement noir. Quant tout d'un coup, juste quelques seconde, un moment rare, un spectacle inouï et merveilleux, une étoiles filantes passa devant leurs yeux.

-Fais un voeux, et il se réalisera. Mais, il ne faut pas le dire, à personne, sinon, il se brisera à tout jamais.

A l'entente de la phrase, chuchoté dans son oreille de la part de son supérieur, Penguin ferma les yeux, et murmura un vœu, que personne n'entendit. Ainsi revint un moment de calme, de silence, qui dura peu de temps.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

-Si, mais je ne veux pas que ton voeux, ne se réalise pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est ainsi.

-Vous avez fait un voeux, vous ?

-Oui.

-Je voudrais savoir...

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'éclaire, sur des choses.

-Lesquelles ? Je... Je peux savoir ?

Law serra un peu plus la taille de l'homme qu'il tenait entre les bras, souriant doucement en humant son odeur.

-Et bien, Je ne suis pas fort pour les sentiments humains. Je ne connais que la colère, la tristesse, la haine, la peur. Mais à chaque fois, que je t'aperçois, mon coeur bat un peu plus vite, une sensation bizarre, s'installe dans mon ventre, et ma tête ne pense qu'à toi.

Le silence se fit, et Penguin se décolla du capitaine le regardant, dans les yeux, bien que les siens, étaient caché par son bonnet.

-J'ai aussi envie de t'embrasser, et faire d'autre chose.

-Vous... Vous êtes un pervers Capitaine !

Le chirurgien lâcha un petite rire bref.

-Alors peux-tu m'aider ?

-Je... Je pense... Que vous êtes... Amoureux...

-Je vois, et qu'en pense-tu ?

-Que c'est réciproque...

Law et le capitaine se sourire, et doucement, tout doucement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se collèrent, un moment, profitant, l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à manqué de souffle où ils se séparèrent, alors, L'homme au nom d'animal, se reposa comme il était quelque minute plus tôt, son dos appuyer contre le torse du docteur, et tout deux se remirent à regarder le ciel.

-Au faite.

Le brun, sortit de sa poche un petit paquet, et le mit entre les mains de son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre.

Alors, le jeune homme ouvrit le cadeau, et sourit en découvrant un porte-clé en forme de pingouin.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, j'en suis déso...

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois, cette fois il dura qu'un instant.

-Merci, Capitaine !


End file.
